The Bomb Shelter - SP x Reader
by lorry11109915
Summary: SP x Reader. You and Butters are in the bomb shelter together. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure if this'll be a lemon yet. It's rated T for now. This will have chapters.**

* * *

You and Butters are the two most gullible people in South Park. That's how you two ended up in Jimbo's bomb shelter. Butters glances over at you, only to turn away when your eyes meet.

"Do you think the zombies have eaten everyone yet?" you ask, trying to make conversation. Butters shrugs. You yawn and rub your eyes. "Are you tired?" he asks. You shake your head. "I'm okay." you say. There is an awkward moment of silence.

Then, you hear clanging from the opening hatch. You shriek and run over to hide behind Butters. The door opens and you two see Eric Cartman, who looks beat up and tired. "Butters! [Y/N]! You still down there?!" he yells. "We're here, Eric!" Butters tells him. "Good. The zombies have struck, and there aren't many of us left. We're trying to kill the rest of the zombies." he informs you. "Well, shouldn't we go up there and help?" you ask. Eric shakes his head. "No! You two have to stay down here... and, repopulate the Earth. I've set for the door to open in exactly 10 years. That should be enough time for scientists to develop a cure. In the meantime, you know, repopulate." he says. You and Butters look at each other, then turn away, embarrassed. "Now, now! There's no time for shyness. Just, get to it!" he tells you before closing the door again.

Butters looks over at the stock of food you two have and you look over at a corner. There's not much for the two of you to say in your current situation. "W-well... I-I'll, uh, see if there are any b-blankets. F-for us to sleep on... s-s-separately." he stutters as he looks through the supplies. You sit down and start crying. Butters walks over to you and sits next to you. "What's wrong?" he asks. You bury your face in his chest. "I'm scared, Butters. Everyone we knew is... gone! It's scary, being the last people alive." you sob. Butter wraps his arms around you. "It'll be alright, [Y/N]." he tells you. He wraps a blanket around you and you fall asleep.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Should I make this a lemon or keep it cute?


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, gumdrops. Here's the dealeo. This story won't be a lemon. I'm gonna make a sequel and that one will have a lemon... maybe...**

* * *

When you woke up, Butters was reading one of the packages of food. He looked over at you. "Oh. You're awake. Did you have a good sleep?" he asked. You shrug.

"Hey, Leo?" you start. Butters blushed a little. You were the only person who ever called him either by his real name or a nickname from it. "Y-yes?" he asked. You yawn. "Have you ever even thought about being a parent?" you ask. Butters blushed even harder. "W-well, uh..." he stopped and shook his head. You smile at his shyness. "Me, neither." you say.

Some time passes and you decide to ask Butters what is really on your mind. "You already have a girlfriend, don't you? Or... had, at least..." you ask. Butters shook his head. "I've never dated anybody... but..." he hesitated. You inch a little closer to him. "But?" you urge. He takes a deep breath. "w-well... even though t-this won't make any difference..." he trailed off. Then, he gently grabbed your shoulders and kissed you on the lips. He pulled away after a few seconds and turned away from you. "I-i love you, [Y/N]." he said softly. You lightly touch your lips and smile. Then, you turn Butters around and kiss him. You both kissed until your lungs were begging for air.

A few days had gone by, or at least you think so. There wasn't a clock in the bomb shelter. You were just looking through the supplies when you came across something that made you blush and laugh. Butters walked over to you. "What is it?" he asks. You show it to him. "Cartman gave us pregnancy tests! Hahaha!" you couldn't help but laugh. Butters blushed and laughed, too. Then, he was just blushing. "What is it, Leo?" you ask. "W-well... I was just wondering i-i-if y-you'd ever..." he stuttered. "Need to use them?" you finish for him. He nodded. You shrug. "Maybe, one day... when we're older. We're only nine years old." you say. Butters nodded. "S-so, you wouldn't mind being with me... that way?" he asked. You hug him and rest your head on his shoulder. "Of course, I wouldn't mind, silly. I love you." you tell him. Butters hugs you back. _Maybe being the last people alive isn't so bad. _You think.


	3. Chapter 3

A few more days had possibly passed when you and Butters were just sitting around doing nothing. "Hey, Leo?" you say. Butters looks over at you. "Yes?" he asked. You look up at the ceiling as you ask, "When we get out of here, would you... well, uh..." you stop, overcome with embarrassment.

Butters moves closer to you. "Would I what?" he asks. You mumble you question quickly. "Huh?" Butters asks, clearly not understanding a word of what you'd said. "W-would you want to... be my... [long pause]... boyfriend?" you say softly. You look over at him and see him smiling. He gently lays his hand over yours. "Of course, [Y/N]." he says. Then, he kisses you on the cheek. You blush and kiss him back.

Just then, the hatch of the bomb shelter creaked open. You and Butters stood up and looked out of the opening. Looking back down at you were Stan, Kyle, and Kenny. "What are you guys doing down here," Stan asks, "you've been gone for, like, a week!"

You and Butters climb out of the bomb shelter and look around. Everything is exactly the same as before. No ruins of buildings, no skeletons on the ground... "Wait a minute... " you start to say.

"Aw, hamburgers! Eric was lying when he said zombies invaded, wasn't he?" Butters asks Stan. He nodded. "He would've just locked you two in the gym, but Mr. Garrison caught him with the chains for the doors."

Butters looks over at you and smiles. "Well, at least _something _good came out of this." he says, offering you his hand to hold. You happily take it.

Kenny smirks at you two. "Looks like someone did a little repopulating." he said perversely.

Stan and Kyle laugh as you and Butters stutter and rapidly deny doing anything inappropriate in the bomb shelter.

* * *

Well, gumdrops. That's it. I hope you enjoyed it, and are looking forward to the sequel. Until next time! :3


End file.
